


...date

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [6]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi, larry first date, niall didn't help
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...pierwsza randka Larry'ego ;*</p>
            </blockquote>





	...date

**Author's Note:**

> Przepraszam, że nie dodałam wczoraj tego shota, ale korki mi wysiadły, a router zgasł, co równało się z tym, że internetu nie było…

Była godzina 17:40 i Louis miał spieprzony humor. Nie dość, że nie miał żadnych ładnych ubrań, to jeszcze Niall siedział na łóżku i się z niego nabijał, no bez jaj...

\- A nie mówiłem, że też się będziesz tak zachowywał? - Niall zachichotał, łapiąc się za brzuch, kiedy Louis przeszukiwał swoją połowę szafy po raz trzeci tego wieczora(?). - Założę się, że jesteś gorszy, niż ja. Szkoda, że nie ma mamy, bo pewnie przyznałaby mi rację.

Louis odwrócił się do niego, piorunując go wzrokiem i wywracając oczami, kiedy Niall zaśmiał się mocniej.

\- Nie pomagasz, Niall. Ja naprawdę chcę dobrze wyglądać dla niego. - Jęknął żałośnie, opadając na łóżko obok blondyna i zakrywając twarz dłońmi.

\- Będziesz wyglądał świetnie we wszystkim, co założysz, Lou. Nie przejmuj się tak, to tylko randka, nic wielkiego, serio. Ja też się stresowałem, pamiętasz? Ale Zayn zachowywał się normalnie, tak jak w szkole, kiedy rozmawiamy i to było naturalne. - Niall powiedział, klepiąc szatyna po plecach. - No już, kochanie. Wstawaj i ubieraj te obcisłe czarne rurki, szary T-shirt i Vansy, tyle, nic więcej...

\- A majtki? - Louis mruknął, podnosząc się z łóżka.

\- Wiesz, to zależy od tego, co będziecie robić... - Niall zaśmiał się i szybko podbiegł do drzwi, wybiegając przez nie, kiedy Louis rzucił w niego poduszką, krzycząc "Niall!".

\- Zostało ci dziesięć minut!

Louis westchnął, przeszukując stertę porozrzucanych ubrań i zakładając te, które wskazał mu Niall.

Poszedł jeszcze do łazienki, przemywając twarz wodą i poprawiając włosy. Wyglądał jak kłębek nerwów, naprawdę.

Kiedy wrócił do pokoju, na łóżku siedział, nie kto inny, jak Harry, uśmiechający się czule, na widok Louisa.

\- Hej, skarbie. - mruknął, wstając i podchodząc do trzęsącego się szatyna. - Wyglądasz cudownie.

\- Dziękuj-ję, ty też. - Louis uśmiechnął się delikatnie, stając na palcach i cmokając Harry'ego w policzek. - Co ty tu robisz, zostało mi jeszcze... - zerknął na zegarek na ścianie. - Och, jest dwie po...

\- W porządku i tak przyszedłem pięć minut wcześniej i zamieniłem kilka słów z Niallem. - Harry wzruszył ramionami, obejmując Louisa w pasie i prowadząc go na dół po schodach. - Nie martw się, Lou. To nic takiego, nie musisz czuć się nieswojo.

Szatyn skinął głową, chwytając swoją jeansową kurtkę i wzdychając szczęśliwie, kiedy Harry przytrzymał ją dla niego, pomagając mu ją założyć. Ach, co za dżentelmen.

Niall pożegnał Louisa zrobieniem jemu i Harry'emu zdjęcia z zaskoczenia i zamknięciem drzwi ze śmiechem, czego szatyn się nie spodziewał, ale to był Niall, jego nie ogarniesz.

Harry przyjechał po niego czarnym BMW i Louis był naprawdę ciekawy, skąd go wytrzasnął.

\- Razem z Zaynem kupiliśmy go z oszczędności na wyprzedaży. - Harry otworzył Louisowi drzwi do samochodu, uśmiechając się czule, kiedy szatyn zarumienił się, wsiadając szybko do auta.

\- Musiał być drogi. - Louis zauważył, rozglądając się w samochodzie, podczas gdy Harry wsiadał do auta po stronie kierowcy.

\- Nie był. Cóż, rodzice też się trochę dorzucili, więc jak na nas nie wyszło aż tak drogo, naprawdę. A przynajmniej się przydaje. Na przykład na takie sytuacje, jak ta. - Dodał, posyłając mu uśmiech, kiedy ruszył, wjeżdżając na ulicę.

Serce Louisa trochę opadło, bo to oznaczało, że Harry robił to często, a on nie chciał być jego zdobyczą, nie tak wyobrażał sobie to wszystko. Oparł głowę o szybę i przymknął powieki.

\- Lou? Kochanie, coś nie tak? - Harry zapytał ze zmarszczonym czołem, spoglądając na Louisa, kiedy podjeżdżali pod kamienicę.

Szatyn odwrócił się do Harry'ego, posyłając mu sztuczny uśmiech. - Mhm, idziemy?

\- Lou. - powiedział stanowczo, chwytając jedną z drobnych dłoni szatyna. - Powiedz mi, czy coś jest nie tak? Powiedziałem coś złego? Jeśli tak, to...

\- Robisz to często? - Louis zapytał cicho, przerywając jego wywód.

\- Co?

\- To. Zabieranie kogoś na randki.

Harry zamrugał kilkakrotnie potrząsając głową, po czym zachichotał, ucałował dłoń Louisa i wyszedł z samochodu, podchodząc z drugiej strony i otwierając mu drzwi.

\- Nie robię tego często, Lou. Właściwie, ostatni raz byłem na randce w zeszłym roku. - mruknął, splatając ich palce i zamykając drzwi od samochodu. Pociągnął go w stronę kamienicy, otwierając drzwi i prowadząc go po schodach. - Ale teraz jesteś jedynym, którego chcę na nie zabierać. - dodał, cmokając go w policzek i otwierając drzwi do swojego mieszkania. Louis stwierdził, że ta kamienica była dosyć nowoczesna, co oznaczało, że rodzice jego i Zayna mieli dużo kasy. Nie, żeby mu to przeszkadzało, to nie było dla niego ważne.

\- Wow. - Louis sapnął, wchodząc do mieszkania. Harry nie żartował z tymi świecami. Były porozstawiane na każdym meblu, na regale na książki, stoliku do kawy, niewielkim, dwuosobowym stoliku, pokrytym czerwonym obrusem. Wszędzie. - T-to... piękne... jest... cudownie, dziękuję. - Louis odwrócił się do Harry'ego ze szkolącymi oczami, i uwiesił się na jego szyi, wtulając twarz w jej zagłębienie. - Bardzo dziękuję...

\- To nic takiego, zasługujesz na lepsze rzeczy... Następnym razem pojedziemy do restauracji, okej? - Harry złapał Louisa pod kolanami i uniósł, zanosząc go do stołu w akompaniamencie głośnego śmiechu.

\- Mhm... - Louis skinął głową, cmokając Harry'ego w szyję i z uśmiechem usiadł do stołu. - Z pewnością gotujesz lepiej, niż restauracja.

\- Schlebiasz mi. - Harry zachichotał, trącając pod stołem kostkę Louisa i nakładając mu na talerz spaghetti. Chciał, żeby Louis czuł się komfortowo, a co jest bardziej komfortowe niż spaghetti? No właśnie.

\- Wygląda pysznie. - Louis sięgnął po widelec, zanurzając go w makaronie i uśmiechając się do Harry'ego. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był na randce. Nigdy nie robił tych "związkowych" rzeczy, typu randki i słodkie zwroty.

\- I tak smakuje. - Harry oblizał wargi, nalewając do kieliszków białego wina, które – jak się dowiedział – Louis ubóstwiał. - Chyba, - dodał, chichocząc.

Louis nawinął makaron na widelec i wsadził go do ust, rozkoszując się pomidorowym smakiem. Harry naprawdę miał talent kucharski.

\- Pyszne.

Harry tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko w odpowiedzi i trącił kostkę Louisa ponownie.

***

Po zjedzeniu spaghetti i kilku lampek wina później Louis był bardziej rozluźniony i pewny siebie. Co chwilę chichotał i uśmiechał się do Harry'ego z rumieńcami na twarzy, a brunet kręcił głową i również chichotał, no bo kurwa, Louis był uroczy, kiedy był lekko wstawiony (czyt. pijany).

\- Masz słabą głowę, Lou. - Harry westchnął z uśmiechem, pomagając mu wstać. Przytrzymał go w pasie i poprowadził do salonu. - Możemy...

\- Masz dużo płyt. - Louis zauważył, uśmiechając się i podbiegł do regału z płytami. Jego oczy przeskakiwały z jednego wykonawcy na drugiego.

\- Możesz coś wybrać i możemy włączyć. - Harry podszedł do niego, obejmując go w pasie z powrotem i kładąc mu głowę na ramieniu.

\- Masz Seala! - Louis zawołał, wyciągając jedną z płyt i pokazując ją Harry'emu.

\- Mhm, lubisz go? - zapytał, trącając nosem szczękę Louisa.

\- Kocham tą piosenkę z Batmana! - krzyknął, zakładając ramiona na szyję Harry'ego. - Możemy ją włączyć?

Harry zachichotał, bo to było cholernie urocze, nie? Louis, patrzący na niego wielkimi, błyszczącymi, niebieskimi oczami, pełnymi nadziei z rumianymi policzkami, rozczochranymi włosami i rozchylonymi, czerwonymi ustami. I kurwa, niech Bóg ma go w opiece, bo zaraz rzuci się na tego chłopca.

\- Oczywiście, skarbie. - powiedział, odsuwając go trochę, żeby móc włożyć płytę do sprzętu.

Louis zachichotał, wyciągając Harry'ego na środek salonu i ponownie założył mu dłonie na karku, przeczesując miękkie loczki na karku, kiedy muzyka zaczęła rozbrzmiewać z głośników.

\- Lubię cię, Harry. - Louis mruknął, opierając głowę o pierś Harry'ego.

\- Ja ciebie też, Lou.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego pierś i zaczął śpiewać razem z Sealem. - There used to be a greying tower alone on the sea. You became the light on the dark side of me. Love remains a drug that's takes high and not the pill. But did you know that when it snows. My eyes become large. And the light that you shine can be seen? (tłum. Kiedyś była samotna siwiejąca wieża na morzu, stałeś się światłem w mojej mrocznej stronie. Miłość jest jak narkotyk, to euforia a nie lekarstwo, ale czy wiedziałeś, że kiedy pada śnieg moje oczy stają się większe, a blask, którym świecisz może być widoczny?)

Harry westchnął, napawając się słodkim głosem Louisa. Szatyn miał specyficzny ton i Harry to kochał. Ten załamujący się głos, śpiewający jedną z jego ulubionych piosenek. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, jak Louis śpiewał i cholernie tego żałował. Szatyn zasługiwał na pierwsze miejsce w X factorze. Przypominał Harry'emu anioła. Anioła z wysokim głosem, rozświetlającym dzień, jak słońce. Głosem pieszczącym każdy skrawek ciała Harry'ego i oplatającym się w około jego serca, niczym macki, szarpiąc je i wywołując w jego brzuchu motyle. Anioła z niebieskimi, błyszczącymi tęczówkami, niskim wzrostem i jasnym, ciepłym uśmiechem. Anioła zbyt pięknego by żyć w niebie.

\- Baby, I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the grave. Ooo, the more I get of you, the stranger it feels, yeah. Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grave. There is so much a man can tell you. So much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. Baby, to me, you're like a growing. Addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me, it's unhealthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows. My eyes become large. And the light that you shine can be seen? (tłum. Kochanie, mógłbym porównać cię do pocałunku róży w szarości. Im więcej od ciebie dostaję tym dziwniej się czuję. A teraz gdy twoja róża rozkwita, światło zderza się z mrokiem w szarości. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które mężczyzna może ci powiedzieć. Ty pozostajesz moją mocą, moją przyjemnością, moim bólem. Kochanie, dla mnie jesteś jak rosnące uzależnienie, którego nie mogę zwalczyć, powiedz mi, czy to jest zdrowe?Ale czy wiedziałaś, że kiedy pada śnieg, moje oczy stają się większe, a blask, którym świecisz może być widoczny?) - Louis kontynuował, trochę bardziej mamrocząc, niż śpiewając, wtulony w pierś Harry'ego i oddychający na jego ciepłą skórę, ale Harry'emu się to podobało. To wciąż był anielski śpiew. - I've been kissed by a rose on the grave. I've been kissed by a rose on the grave. And if I should fall, will it all go away? I've been kissed by a rose on the grave (tłum. Zostałem pocałowany przez różę w szarości. Zostałem pocałowany przez różę w szarości... A jeśli upadnę, czy to wszystko odejdzie? Zostałem pocałowany przez różę w szarości).

 

Harry zaczął poruszać ich w rytm muzyki (czyt. kiwać na boki), od czasu do czasu składając we włosach Louisa pocałunek.

\- There is so much a man can tell you. So much he can say. You remain my power, my pleasure, my pain. To me, you're like a growing. Addiction that I can't deny. Won't you tell me, it's unhealthy, baby? But did you know that when it snows. My eyes become large. And the light that you shine can be seen? (tłum. Jest tak wiele rzeczy, które mężczyzna może ci powiedzieć. Ty pozostajesz moją mocą, moją przyjemnością, moim bólem. Kochanie, dla mnie jesteś jak rosnące uzależnienie, którego nie mogę zwalczyć, powiedz mi, czy to jest zdrowe? Ale czy wiedziałaś, że kiedy pada śnieg moje oczy stają się większe, a blask, którym świecisz może być widoczny?).

I on naprawdę nie miał nic przeciwko, robieniu tego wolno, jeśli to sprawiało, że Louis był szczęśliwy. Mogliby pocałować się pierwszy raz dopiero za rok, to on i tak nie zrezygnuje z tego małego skrzata. Louis nie należał do imprezowych osób i Harry to kochał. Miał już dość ćpunów, alkoholików i innych idiotów, z którymi miał styczność wcześniej. Louis był odmianą i Harry nie miał zamiaru wypuścić go ze swoich objęć.

Louis był osobą, z którą Harry mógł spędzić całe życie na ziemi i po śmierci. Był uroczy, drobny i niewinny, i Harry czuł się przy nim potrzebny. Czuł, że musi go obronić przed wszelkim złem tego świata.

\- Now that your rose is in bloom. A light hits the gloom on the grey (tłum. Teraz gdy Twoja róża rozkwita, światło zderza się z mrokiem w szarości)*.

A Louis był po prostu oczarowany sposobem, w jaki Harry na niego patrzył, jak go dotykał i jak do niego mówił, jakby był jego szczęściem.

I może to brzmiało tandetnie i żałośnie, ale Louis był mocą, przyjemnością i bólem Harry'ego, a Harry był pocałunkiem róży w szarości dla Louisa**.

_______________________

* Piosenka Seala – Kiss From A Rose.

** Nawiązanie do piosenki Seala – Kiss From A Rose (z Batmana).

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli ktoś będzie miał pomysł na jakąś “pierwszą” sytuację Larry’ego, np. kłótnia, to może śmiało mówić!!!!!


End file.
